


A Dream Come True

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cuffs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinky, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, count your spanks, so fucking horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Gabe makes one of the readers kinky fantasies come to life.





	A Dream Come True

"Tonight carino, we’re going to make one your fantasies come to life,” said Reaper grabbing your hand, “Trust me?”

“Always.” You tell him, letting yourself be drag along to the bedroom. The first thing you notice after he dramatically throws open the doors are the assortment of toys you see laid out on the bench. The first thing that grabs your attention is the are the cuffs. Absently mindedly you walk over to examine them; they are deep blue and made of leather. Beside them is a rope, a ball gag, and a blindfold, all in the same colour as the cuffs.

“Now, Now Y/N, don’t get ahead of yourself. Get on the bed,” he pauses waiting for you to comply. You feel a playful swat on your ass bringing you back to the moment. Looking at Gabe you can tell he is waiting for you to do something, but you have no idea what, “On the bed, on your back now. I will not ask again.”

You almost trip over yourself trying to get on to the bed as quickly as possible, getting yourself situated on your back. “Such a good girl,” you hear Gabe purring above you, “Good girls deserve a treat, don’t you think?”

You can feel your pussy become instantly wet at the praise and prepare to answer his question. Your answer died on your lips the moment Gabe started peppering kisses against your neck, some light as feathers, others hard enough to leave marks. You feel something soft be placed around both your wrists and ankles, “Are those too tight Carino?”

He waits for your answer before continuing. Looking into his eyes you shake. Your eyes dart around the room, following Gabe as he makes his way around the bed again. This time attaching the rope to each of the cuffs and each limp to a post of the bed until you’re all tied up spread eagle and unable to move. He captures your lips with his own, kissing his way down your body before he settles on your boobs. Licking slow circles against the one on the left while his hand plays with the right. Gabe sucks your nipple into his mouth, nibbling it until he pleased with how hard it is. Once satisfied he moves his mouth to the right nipple to give it the same treatment. His hand now playing with your left boob, pinching the hard nipple between his fingers and pulling slightly.

Suddenly he removes both his hand and his mouth and groan at the loss of contact, “Gabe what are you doing? More, please.” Your pleas fall on death ears while you watch him make his way to a box at the end of the bench you didn’t notice before. Too distracted by the very cuffs that now keep you tied to the bed. Your face lights up when you see that his in this hand, nipple clamps. You feel the cool metal drag over your skin before he swirls his tongue around your nipple, getting it nice and wet before he blows on it, watching it perk up before he clamps it, “Gabeeee” you whine. He looks up at your and smirks before repeating the process on your other nipple. He gives the chains a few tugs to test them, making you moan, “Please Gabe, more” you beg him.

“So impatient aren’t we now baby girl?”

You squirm against your restraints, trying to squeeze your legs together to get some kind of relief for your aching pussy.  He brings his lips back down to your body, but not where you want them. He kisses just under your boobs and slowly makes his way down your body. Finally, you feel him kiss just above your pussy, “Please Gabe?”

“Please what?”

“Please lick me.” You can hear the whininess in your voice and don’t even have it in you to care.

“Okay,” he agrees. You watch him bring his head down between your legs. You can feel the anticipation course through your body, you were about to get some of the relief you so desperately sought. Only instead of Gabe licking your pussy like you wanted, he licked your thigh. “Gabe!” You cry, somewhere between exasperation and neediness, “You know what I meant.”

“You said lick you, and I did. Was there somewhere in particular you wanted to be licked?” You didn’t have to lift your head to know the smirk that would be present on his lips.

“Please, please lick my pussy Gabe.” You felt him lightly drag his tongue over your slit once, hardly putting a dent in how much you needed him. “Ohh please, please make me cum with your head between my legs, please make me. Oh please!” At this moment you would give him anything he wanted if it meant he would give you what you so desperately wanted.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Was the only warning you got before he started licking your pussy hard and fast. He dragged his tongue up and down your slit, getting your juices on his chin as his tongue parted your lips. Lapping at the source of what he wanted. All while still avoiding the once spot you wanted him to pay attention to. You tried to move your hand down to it yourself, forgetting in this moment of passion that you couldn’t move. Which caused another shot of lust to run through your body.

“More,” you gasp in pleasure, “I need more Gabe.”

He withdraws his tongue, moving it up to lick slow circles around your clit, all while never touching the sensitive bud. Without warning, he rams two fingers inside of your, setting a brutal pace he fingers fucks your soaking wet pussy. His lips capture your clit between them and suck while his tongue sweeps it from side to side. You scream his name, he is finally giving your pussy the relief you have been seeking all night. Your moans grow louder. You can feel yourself about to topple over the edge when he stops. He slides his fingers out of you and gives your pussy one last lick from top to bottom.

You beg him to keep going, telling him how close you, begging him to let you cum. He doesn’t listen. He holds his fingers up to your lips and you open your mouth, licking them clean, “Such a good girl.” He kisses you and you can taste yourself on his lips. Another shot of lust shoots for your body. Breaking off the kiss you beg him for more, for anything. “You talk too much Carino,” he laughs getting up from the bed to get something.

You take this moment to admire his body. As a commander in Overwatch, you knew he was in good shape, but you still drooled over his body every time you saw it, both figuratively and literally. His cock jumped up and down with each step he takes. “What I wouldn’t give to have that inside of me.” You think to yourself. It was 8 inches long and pretty girthy. He was big enough to fill you up and comfortably stretch you without pushing your limits too much.

“This right here the solution to our little problem,” he holds up the ball gag you saw earlier, “Do you remember the safe word?” You nod your head, “I need to hear you say it Y/N.” He said seriously, looking into your eyes.”

He was always like this with you, sweet. He is the more dominant one out of the two of you, but you know that as the submissive you have the real power. He always makes sure you are comfortable and willing to go along with whatever he has planned for you. “Pizza.”

“Very good girl,” he secures the gag around your neck. He sits back on his knees he takes a moment to appreciate the view, before connecting the chain from the clamps to the gag. “There, maybe now you’ll be a lot less chatty.”

You hear the click of a cover opening in the silent room and then feel something cold and wet against your ass. You shivered in anticipation, the orgasms were always so intense when you had something in both your holes. Gabe slides two fingers into your ass, warming you up before sliding in a metal anal plug. You lift your head to look at him, causing the clamps to pull against your nipples. can see Gabe smile at the muffled moans coming from around your gag; a mix of pleasure and pain. This one was slightly bigger than what you were used to having inside of you.

Squirming against the rope, you were eager to have him touching again. As if he read your mind his head found it’s spot between his legs and he started sucking and licking your dripping pussy like there was no tomorrow until you came against his face, covering it in your juices. He moves his head up to kiss your neck, waiting for you to come back down from your high, but he doesn’t give you long to rest before he is back between your legs.

This time he has his body there, one hand wrapped around his hard cock. He guides it towards you, pressing the tip against your entrance. You moan, ready for him to stretch you open. Instead, he runs his cock up and down your slit, chuckling each time he runs it over your still too sensitive clit. Making you pull against the ropes each time he does. Finally, when he can’t take it anymore, he rams his hard cock completely inside of you. Stretching you open and filling you like never before thanks to the plug in your ass. You can feel your pussy squeezing his cock, ready to cum again so soon when his voice fills your ears.

“Don’t you dare cum before me Y/N, unless you want a spanking. I’ll tell you when you can cum again.”

From the way his cock was twitching inside of you, you didn’t think it would take long for him to cum. Your orgasm was a whole different story. His hard cock was stretching you open, his balls slapping against your ass with each hard thrust inside of you. Your pussy squeezing his cock tighter and tighter until you knew you were almost on the edge. With a loud grunt, he slips his hips against you once more and shot ropes of hot cum deep inside your tight pussy. It took all your willpower not cum right there on the spot.

Gabe slides his cock out of you and watches as some of his cum drips out of your pussy. He runs his fingers through it, brings them up to his mouth to taste. “Mmm, we taste so good together Carino, you need to taste us.” He moves to unhook the clamps from the gag before taking it off and sitting on the bedside table, “In case we need it again.” You knew that was a warning and took it to heart. You opened your mouth expecting his fingers to find their way there, instead, he takes your lips with his own and kisses you. Letting you taste both you juice from his mouth. You found it very hot.

Gabe gave a sharp pull on the chain connecting your nipples, which caused you to break the kiss and moan. “Oh Gabe, please. Please let me cum again. Pleaseee.” You were being shameless, and you knew it, but you at this particular moment you didn’t really care if it meant you got to cum again.

Suddenly Gabe flips you over and you find yourself bent over his lap with his hand coming down to slap your ass once. “I’m going to spank you 10 times and I expect you to count them. If you mess up or miss a number, you’ll be starting over from one.” He lifts his hand up from where it’s cupping your ass and brings it back down, landing squarely in the middle of your ass.

“One.” He brings his hand down again, this time on the left ass cheek.

“Two.” All of the spankings so far have been roughly the same strength, this one on the right ass cheek was no different.

“…Three.” You remember at the last second to count.

You made it all the way to five before you forgot a number, forcing him to restart. This time you made it to four before you said the wrong number. Your ass was stinging, and you had no doubt in your mind it was bright red. You wondered if you would be able to sit in a chair tomorrow, you knew there would be no way you could sit tomorrow without thinking about Gabe spanking you. You were so distracted by this you didn’t even count the first spank he gave you. You could tell he was starting to get frustrated with you.

“That’s it, stand up.” He stood, grabbing yet another toy from the box. He sat back down on the bed, running his hand over your ass. “Since you can’t be a good girl and count to ten. I’ll have to punish you like the bad girl you are. Like the dirty slut who likes it when I spank her. Who likes being used for my own pleasure. I bought this paddle just you girl.” He held it up for you to see. It was black leather over a red paddle. You knew it was red because on the flat back itself the work slut was cut out. “I’m tired of just seeing my handprints on your ass. Let’s see if I can mark you as my little slut.”

He roughly pulled you back down over his knees. He gave you two testing spanks with the paddle, not too hard nor too gentle. Just enough to see that your poor ass could handle it. On the third one, you counted wrong. You nibbled your lip, waiting to see what the punishment would be. You could feel how hard he was under you, poking against your stomach while you squirmed around on his lap. Your pussy had been dripping juices on to this leg the whole time, you were so turned on. It briefly crossed your mind if you should be embarrassed or not, but you didn’t have time to ponder that thought.

“Look at you, so turned on by this that you’re leaking all over me. I bet you’re doing this on purpose aren’t you girl. You want me to spank your dirty little slut ass, don’t you?” He ran his fingers through your dripping wet pussy “Don’t deny it, you’re so wet for me right now. You have been messing up on purpose. You. Will. Not. Mess Up. This. Time.” He emphasised each word by plunging his fingers into your pussy. He brings the paddle down hard on the right, then the left. He did this over and over again, each slap harder than the last. You remembered to count each one, finally reaching ten.

You could feel him gently run his hands over your ass, somewhere in the back of your mind you could register that was stinging, but you didn’t care. The lines of pain and pleasure were blurred together with every spank Gabe landed on your ass. His hand was soon replaced by his lips, placing feather-light kisses all over the reddened skin.

His strong arms place you down on the floor, forcing you to kneel between his legs. You licked your lips at the sight in front of you, all eight inches covered in your juices from earlier. Something about his cock just drew you in, it always had. It was the perfect length, leaned a little to the right, and had just enough girth to stretch you to your limits. Your mouth slides down his throbbing member, tongue circling the head, lapping up any precum you can find. Slowly you bob your head down more until he is halfway inside your mouth before you pull off and repeat the action again. One of your hands moves to cup his balls. His moans of pleasure send lust coursing through your body.

Gabe’s hands tangle in your hair, pushing you down further on his cock. Relaxing your throat muscles, you take him into your throat. Using your hair as leverage Gabe sets unforgiving pace until he pulls you up off his cock and throws you on the bed and barks “Get on your hands and knees. Now!”

You quickly straighten yourself out and get down on all fours, looking back at him from over your shoulder, you smirk and wiggle your ass towards him. He swiftly brings his hand down to spank your already red ass. Your pussy throbs as the sound of the impact fill the room. Gabe spanks you again, but this time it’s not all you feel; the tip of his cock is pressing against your ass. His cock already wet from the messy blowjob you just gave him. Nevertheless, you hear the click of a bottle opening and a cool gel dripping down your ass.

“Ohhh fuck,” he groans, pushing himself inside your ass slow, “Fuck you’re so tight, baby.” His hand comes around to rub your as he buries himself inside you. Your own moans join his, no one has ever stretched your ass out better than Gabe, he always left you gasping and begging for more.

His cock throbbed inside of your ass. You could tell he was close. The strokes against your clit got more frantic, his hand on your hip pulled you back on to his hard cock faster and harder. “Cum for me. Fill my ass with your cum Gabe. Please.” It felt like lust was coursing through your veins, all you could think about was making him cum and the release you knew would follow his. He pulled out so only the tip was inside of you and you almost wept at the lost, your ass felt so empty without him there. A course of pleas left your throat, anything to make him pound your ass against.

The sound of a smack rang through the room and sharply cut off your begging, turning it into a needy moan. It only served to turn you on more than you already were. You need him. Having been so distracted with the begging you didn’t notice Gabe grab a toy until you felt sliding into your dripping pussy, “F-Fuck!”

“If you insist Y/N.” It was like a switch had been flipped. Once the dildo was completely inside of you it started to vibrate. “Oh God, God yes!” You felt so full right now, your vision going hazy from pleasure.

“Not God, but close enough.” You open your mouth to reply, only to have it cut off by Gabe slamming his cock back inside of your ass. He does this another three times and on the fourth, he is completely inside of you and you get your prize. He shoots his cum deep inside of your ass, calling out your name and other profanities. You were right on the edge, just needed one more thing to push you over.

You felt his hot breath against your ear, “Cum for me Y/N.” It was whispered gently, but the way he bit down on your earlobe after left you with no doubt in your mind it was an order. Between that, the vibrator, feeling of cum leaking out of your ass around his cock, and his hand on your clit you were done for. The elastic that was keeping you together snapped and sent you flying off the cliff. You pussy squeezed around the dildo and you see stars.

When waves of pleasure stop running through your body you feel Gabe pull out of your ass, follow by cum dripping out of you, “Such a good girl.” You purr in response before collapsing on the bed. His arms coming around you and pulling you close.


End file.
